


"Did I Kiss The Fish?"

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [14]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Angst, Broadway, Don't copy to another site, F/M, In Gander, Misunderstandings, Musicals, Nick POV, Post-Screech In (Come From Away), References to Come From Away, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Honesty is not always the very best policy...





	"Did I Kiss The Fish?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

“No,” Nick replied without thinking.

“I didn’t?” Diane replied. She was wincing, and her voice was disappointed, but he didn’t think they were connected. Last night’s beer was clearly affecting her, and he thought she was probably disappointed that she hadn’t kissed the fish. As he watched – and his brain pointed out the logical continuation of their conversation, he saw a frown grow on her face.

“Wait,” she said. “I…_didn’t_ kiss the fish?”

“No,” Nick whispered. He clutched at her jacket, before realising it wasn’t his and leaving it with her. “We should pack. Our plane could be the next to leave.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned, winding through the people milling about as quickly as possible. Guilt wound down his spine as he moved, knowing he was using Diane’s delicate state against her. When he had been the one buying the beer it seemed a little unfair.

When he finally rounded a corner, he stopped, berating himself for such a cowardly move. She’d clearly been too drunk to really know what she was doing, he told himself. She could hardly be held responsible for her actions – or accountable. If she’d chosen to kiss him instead of the fish that was hardly an indicator of what he thought he’d seen growing between them. It was only a measure of him against a fish, and despite all his awkwardness, he hoped he come out on top of that one most of the time.

But now he’d made an error. He could see in her face, Diane remembered something from the previous night, something that didn’t gel with his assertion that she had not, in fact, kissed the fish. Telling her the truth might be the most noble thing to do, but right now it had landed him in a mighty awkward position. Either he had to go back and lie, tell her she had actually kissed the fish (and explain why he’d told her she hadn’t), or continue with the truth, and deal with any questions that might have come up.

If she remembered kissing someone, or something, who else would she ask, Nick thought to himself. Even if the romantic connection he’d been hoping for wasn’t there, they were still friends, and they’d spent more time together than with anyone else on this island. Plus she knew he was sitting right beside her during the ceremony – assuming she remembered that much.

Whichever way he looked at it, it was inevitable. She’d come looking for him with questions. Heck, even if he did manage to evade her until they made it onto the plane, he’d be a captive audience until they landed in Dallas. He just had to decide how he was going to address it. With a sigh, he answered his own question. He couldn’t lie to Diane. He wanted to spare her feelings, to prevent an embarrassing conversation in which she had to let him down gently. He knew how excruciating it was to be on his side of that, and from what he’d heard, the other side was no great shakes either.

“Nick?” Diane’s voice was close, and he didn’t realise until he opened his eyes that he’d had them closed.

“Hello,” he said. Before she could say anything he rushed on, “Are you ready to go? I think we have to stay quite close for the moment, in case our flight is the next to leave.”

Diane nodded, and he saw confusion bloom in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it again.

He hesitated, caught between saying something and not…but the moment passed and instead they walked together back to where someone was marshalling their flight. The bus ride was awful, and it was only in the chaos of getting off the bus, when he was looking at Diane so they didn’t get separated, that Nick notice she had been crying. As the people around them surged, threatening to break between them, he grabbed at her hand instinctively, keeping them together. Her fingers lacing into his were a surprise, and from the way their eyes met, she was as surprised as he was. He tried for a smile, but could feel the confusion on his own face and was sure he wasn’t making anything clearer for either of them.

They waited for hours, going through the most rigorous security he’d ever experienced before learning there wasn’t going to be a flight out after all.

They got back on the buses, heading for the shelters again, and this time Nick was watching Diane, far more aware of her than he had been. They hadn’t really talked, despite the hours waiting; instead they had moved around each other in the space, sitting beside each other then drifting apart, one or the other taking a walk. Nick knew his own eyes were drawn to Diane wherever she moved; it felt strange to be so aware of someone, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to say something, to explain, or even apologise…but they were leaving, and it was over. What was the point?

_All good things…_

In the end, they were back in their shelter, though there were far fewer people here now. Several flights had departed, and they found themselves in an almost empty corner of the gymnasium. The locals were as welcoming as ever, but Nick was neither hungry nor tired. His blood ran fast with some kind of restless energy, and he couldn’t settle anywhere. Diane had sat against a wall, her head tilted back, eyes closed as she waited for more word as to what was happening. Nick sat for a long time on the edge of the gym mat, ostensibly staring at the floor. It was hard to consider it staring, though, with how often his eyes flicked up, seeking out Diane.

Realising tears were tracking done her face was the last straw. His hesitance and unwillingness to face the situation he’d created was hurting her. Why was he beings so selfish?

With a deep breath – and some tissues from one of the boxes scattered around – Nick eased over to sit beside her.

“I brought you these,” he said quietly. Hopefully the peace offering would at least ease the tension a little.

Diane started, her eyes flying open before settling on Nick. She wiped at her eyes, then looked down and accepted the tissues. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Nick blurted. “I’ve rather messed things up, haven’t I?”

She looked at him for a long moment. “I have no idea,” she replied. “I don’t even know what happened.”

Nick nodded to himself. He needed to start from the start. “I…” he paused, frowning. “I don’t even know,” he sighed in the end. “May I?” He gestured to the wall beside her.

“Of course,” she replied.

He scooted over to sit beside her, leaning against the wall. “I think I panicked,” he said quietly, not looking at her. “When you asked about the fish.”

“Oh,” she said, and he could hear her bewilderment. She didn’t say anything else, and he reminded himself it was up to him to make this conversation happen.

“Do you actually remember kissing the fish?” Nick asked.

“Well, no,” Diane said, and his heart eased until she added, “but I kissed…something.”

“Yes,” Nick replied. He took a deep breath, and made himself turn his head to look at her. She was looking at him, big blue eyes waiting for him to speak. “Me.”

“You?” she repeated.

“You kissed me,” Nick told her, his voice quiet.

“I kissed you,” she confirmed.

“Yes,” Nick replied.

“And that…made you panic?” she asked.

“No,” he said, and with a burst of courage he added, “I rather think I kissed you back.”

“Oh,” she said, the same soft burst of surprise as earlier.

“But you didn’t remember this morning,” Nick said. He could feel his face flush as he admitted, “I wasn’t sure if you would want to.”

“Oh,” Diane said again, and this time there was understanding behind it.

“Well there you go,” Nick said, trying for a cheery note and knowing he had failed miserably. Diane was still looking at him, her eyes wide and searching, but he rolled his head back, looking up at the ceiling before sighing and closing his eyes. He didn’t know if things were better or worse, but at least it was out in the open. He didn’t have to worry about what might happen if she knew. And they would get on the plane, and eventually he’d return to London, and he’d be alone again.

Back to the way that things were.

As Nick was working to convince himself that it was for the best, he felt something brush against his hand, then press against it with more intent. Only when her fingers slid between his did Nick realise it was Diane. Tentatively he shifted so they sat together more fully. It was comforting, and Nick found himself drifting into a doze, the stress of the day catching up with him.

When he woke, it was to find Diane leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, free hand wrapped loosely around his forearm. Their fingers were still entwined, though both hands had slacked in rest. She was snoring lightly, the adorable sounds he’d heard that morning before all this had started. He wasn’t uncomfortable, so Nick sat, looking out across the room, holding still so as not to disrupt Diane. When a flight attendant came into the room, scanning faces, Nick watched her stride over to them, her face softening as she registered the pair of them.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” Nick replied quietly. “Is something happening?”

“We’re leaving,” the flight attendant said. “They finally moved that plane blocking the runway. Can you get out to the buses in the next half an hour?”

“Of course,” Nick replied.

She went to turn away, then turned back, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. “I’m so pleased for you two,” she blurted. “This has all been so…but then you two were so happy last night, and now…” she gestured between them. “You can sit together on the plane, if you want. Plenty of spare seats.”

Nick nodded as she strode off, searching for the rest of the passengers. What was all that about? She clearly thought he and Diane has started seeing each other, which was awkward given where they had left things. Nick had no idea where that was, except that Diane seemed not to hate him, which was a good start.

“Diane,” he murmured now, shifting his shoulder a little and shaking her shoulder gently. “We need to get up.”

She hummed in response, lifting her head and slowly blinking at him. “I fell asleep,” she said. Her fingers curled around his forearm again before pulling away as she stretched.

“You did,” Nick said. “Apparently we’re leaving. Again. Soon.”

“We are?” she asked.

“Yes,” Nick said. “We should go and meet the bus.”

“Okay,” Diane said. She smiled at him, and he felt himself return it.

They collected their things, an easy task given how recently they’d packed, and before Nick knew it they were waiting for the bus, Diane’s hand secured in his again. As the group had grown they’d glanced at each other and he didn’t even know who reached first, but the smile they’d shared after had been simultaneous, though Diane’s trembled a little.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving,” she said. “It’s all been…amazing.”

“It has,” Nick said. Without thinking he said, “I don’t want to go.”

“What did you say?” Diane asked, her eyes wide.

“Oh, nothing,” Nick replied.

And in the next look, the tension was back – but different. This was not the ‘I’m hurt that I don’t understand’ confusion of the past day; it was what had been building before the screech in. She was looking at him differently, as though considering if she should say something, but it was mixed with affection and fear and lack of confidence. The same things he felt within himself and probably showed in his eyes too.

What if she’s not interested, he thought. Or what if she is?

A hesitant smile, and they turned to the bus, finding seats together halfway along. Realisation that this was really ending was finally catching up with Nick as they drove again through the darkness to the airport. They hardly spoke on the way, and Nick wondered if once again, they’d leave things unsaid. While he might have been brave enough to start the conversation about the screech in, he would never be able to find the words to explain this. He could barely understand it himself – the connection he felt, the despair at the idea of returning to London, of not seeing her every day. He wondered if she felt the same or if she’d simply written off the screech in as a single night out.

They boarded the plane, still in a tense silence, still holding hands; Nick was grateful to find a pair of seats near the back together. He could feel the time slowing and racing, knowing it was more limited now. Diane was quiet, her fingers flexing on his and he wanted to say something, ask her or tell her or do something…but they were leaving and it was over.

And now she was crying, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked out the window.

He had no idea what to do, so he put his arm around her shoulders, feeling completely inadequate to the task of comforting her. If only he could find the words, or the courage to kiss her without knowing…Trembling, Nick leaned over, intending to kiss her on the forehead, hoping it would be enough, closing his eyes before he even made contact. At the last moment something shifted beneath his arm and his eyes flew open in time to see Diane’s determined eyes as she turned, and then…

And then she was kissing him, and they had definitely not been drinking, and she’d wrested her fingers from between his, and was cradling his face instead, and Nick didn’t have to think about it, he was kissing her back, his hand tightening on her shoulder while the other clutched at her knee. It was glorious, awkward for the airplane seats and such a relief he didn’t even know where to begin.

But begin they would. This would be where it started, he thought dazedly as her fingers stroked through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending a sizzle down his spine. And everything else would grow from here.


End file.
